Love-ly Beginning
by Dragon-Queen4u
Summary: When Juvia finally gives up on her one sided love with Gray. Lucy and Levy try to help her move on. Lyon, among all the men they had met, was probably the best option. But when Gray finds out will he fight back for Juvia or leave her be? Gruvia and LyonxJuvia. Nalu. Gale. Jerza occasionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Juvia isn't too sure!**

**Fairy Tail Guild: Hall**

"_When will Gray-sama love me?" _Juvia asked herself

"What are you doing Juvia?" Lucy muttered staring at the girl

Juvia had been murmuring all this morning.

"When will Gray-sama love me?" she turned to Lucy, repeating the questioned

"Maybe it's time to move on, Juvia?" Levy told her

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed

"What! Juvia will never leave Gray-sama!" she hissed "You just want Gray-sama to your selves! Well Juvia won't let you have him!"

Lucy and Levy sighed. Getting Juvia to move on was going to be hard.

"Look Juvia… Gray-'_sama_' obviously doesn't love you back. Even though Erza had told him!" Lucy soothed

Juvia but her head down and sniffed.

"So maybe it is time for Juvia to move on." Juvia murmured to herself

"Hey Juvia, we'll help you find someone worth your love. Hey, Lyon seemed nice!"

"No… sadly, Juvia turned him down already…" Juvia sulked

"There is no reason not to relight a spark!

**Lamiae Scale Guild: Outside**

"You can do it, Juvia!" Levy and Lucy cheered as Juvia stood from the small table at the Lamiae scale restaurant

Juvia walked over to Lyon who was talking to Toby and Mr. Big-Eyebrows .

"Lyon?" Juvia whispered

"Hmm… Oh! Hey, Juvia." Lyon replied looking anywhere but her

"Umm…" Juvia was stuck for words then they suddenly came out of nowhere "Juvia was wandering if Lyon would like to go and have dinner tomorrow!"

Lyon then looked directly at her and smiled widley.

"I'd love to, Juvia."

Then he frowned.

"Did Gray do something to you?" Lyon fumed

"No! No! No! Gray Didn't do anything to me!...Lyon-sama" Juvia cried waving her hands in front of her face.

Lyon Nodded.

"It worked!" Levy squealed "We helped Juvia. This is just stage one."

Lucy smiled as she watched the couple arrange plans for dinner.

**Fairy Tail Guild: Bar**

Gray sat on a stool then he noticed Juvia walk up to him.

"Juvia would like to go on a mission with Gray!" she smiled

He almost chocked on his drink. No '_sama_' at the end of his name felt lonely.

"Sure." he coughed trying to recover from his shock

"Great lets go and pick one!" she laughed at his odd reaction

Juvia stood until Gray finally got up

"_She's not tugging me everywhere!" _Gray thought

"Would you like to pick Gray?" she asked sheepishly

"Hmm. Sure." he replied and started to look for a job that paid well

Juvia started to walk away.

"Come get me when you've picked one!" she yelled

Turning around she made a peace sign and stuck out her tongue in a cute manner.

"_That's odd,"_ Gray thought _"My heart just beated faster for a second…"_

Gray shrugged it off and picked a job. Together they left the guild taking Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel along with them! What kind of trouble could they get into now!

**Please Like, Favourite and Review!**

**Thank you so much for reading, Luvies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A Secret Date!**

**On a job**

"Lucy-y-y…" Natsu muttered

He was blue in the face and leaning on Lucy limply.

"Ha!" Gray muttered quietly "What a loser!"

"What!" Natsu yelled suddenly perking up

Two seconds later, he slumped back down on Lucy's shoulder due to his motion sickness.

"Gajeel! Calm down!" Levy cried

Gajeel was trying to eat the train in his discomfort.

"Gajeel-sama! Juvia thought you were better!" Juvia told him off

Gajeel sunk into the chair before Levy could try to help him.

"Come on, Gajeel!" Levy comforted "Only ten minutes!"

The rest of the way to the hotel. Juvia had told Lyon where they were going so they could go out for dinner. She didn't want Gray to know so she got Lucy and Levy to cover for her.

**Restaurant**

Juvia wore her usual clothes as she walked towards the restaurant.

"Hello, Lyon-sama!" she called, running towards the white haired male.

"Hey!" he replied sheepishly

Lyon wore a white T-shirt and black jeans. A little different from his usual style. Together, they walked in and sat at their reserved table but the night wasn't the perfect night Juvia hoped for, Gray made arrangements to go to the restaurant Juvia and Lyon were at!

Meanwhile back at the hotel….

"We have to stall Gray!" Lucy hissed

"We don't want to ruin Juvia's night!" Levy muttered, coming out of the room

They were wearing beautiful dresses, pink four Lucy and blue for Levy. The dresses were identical and had splits, on the right hand side, from the middle of their thighs.

"Took you long enough." Gray growled

"_We have managed to stall him a little!_" Lucy squealed in her head "_Know an idea…._"

"Really guys?!" Lucy scolded

"What?" Natsu replied with his head bent over the back of the coach

Levy understood Lucy's intension immediately, following in Lucy's footsteps she carried on to tell them off…

"Yeah guys! Are you seriously going to one of the poshest restaurants in Magnolia dressed like that?! Go get dressed properly."

"Huh? Little shrimp's try'n to sta-" Gajeel laughed

"Shut up!" Levy yelled

She threw fire and other elements at Gajeel to wear him out. When her plan finally worked she and Lucy kicked Gajeel and the other guys to the bathrooms.

"Honestly!" Levy sighed "They are such a handful! I need to tend to our dresses so we can look presentable."

Lucy laughed at her friend's choice of words as she threw the dress onto the bed. As Lucy and Levy wore long shirts to cover themselves up Lucy contacted Juvia to inform her about what had just happened.

_Lucy: Sometimes they can be such idiots!_

_Juvia: True… how are the dresses going?_

_Lucy: Great Levy's amazing with this stuff! I never knew and I am her best friend! Anyways, how's ur date going? _

_Juvia: Well isn't someone eager? _

_Lucy: Get on then!_

_Juvia: Alright! Alright! Calm down! Well this is what happened…_

The girls texted while the boys got ready for their evening out! Seems like Juvia safe but as we all should know, there is no escape from danger when you're a Fairy Tail Mage!

**Thanks for reading my pieces! Hope you enjoyed the read! **

**From DragonQueen4u to Everyone**

_**No lovey, this isn't what you think it is at all. I don't know what it is myself, I just go with the flow!**_

**Thanks again for reading luvies **

**Please follow, favourite, review and anything else you can do!**


End file.
